quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
October 31, 2012
Nuzzhat, Nikkhat n Humeirah discussing about how the two families are so distant and yet Ayaan was with Asad and do they meet often or what and they discuss how Najma doesn't meet up with them at the college as thats how the rules of the two families are. At the hospital Rashid says how the wounds will heal up soon and Asad is like no they wont for me and Asad leaves the hospital with Rashid and Dilshad behind him asking him to stop and Rashid even talks abt him bleeding and Asad says its better that the blood that flows in veins bleeds off. And Rashid calls Asad beta and he stops and says i lost my father 17 yrs ago and leaves with his Mother, Dilshad while Rashid keeps asking him to stop and not leave helplessly. Asad and his mom in the car and Sad 'Kal ho na ho' in the BG and both are in pain and there Ayaan comforts both his grandmother and dad at the hospital venue. Rashid and family come back home and Shireen asks all to be happy and then enter as its question of Nikkhats prospective match and they enter and Momani starts off with her rant and even talks of nikhats dark colour and about three matches having gone and how its not a good thing and tells the tale about another girl who got refused twice and till date is without a match and accuses rashid of being careless and that why did he have to go for Asad and that Dilshad would have taken care. Dadi tells Razia off saying after all Asad is Rashid’s son and how can he deny that feeling and that feeling can only be understood by sumone who themselves has a son. Asad and Dilshad back home n Najma is worried for Asad and Dilshad tells him to stop and to not hurt himself and that his wound is still fresh and he says yes it is and Dilshad says she is talking about his present wound and Asad says he is talking abt that 17yr old wound which they both got and which is still afresh and he leaves. Raziya aka Momani tells the grandmother off saying that her taunt was a grave one and that she may not have a son but she is a mother after all and Shireen accepts her mistake and asks if the boys side will visit again and Raziya says yes they will. Humeirah’s father arrives and insults Rashid and Ayaan and even accuses Ayaan of keeping relations with Asad and questions rashid’s upbringing and Rashid is all quite and Ayaan speaks up and says he never went to meet Asad and that he went to the mazaar and saw Asad getting hurt and couldn't stop himself and saying so leaves from there. Ayaan’s Dadi reprimands him for misbehaving with elders and Ayaan says whats wrong with me going to meet my brother and that dad has no spine cause he couldnt answer when he was being questioned about visiting his own son. Dadi tells Ayaan that he may be right but he should learn to respect his elders. Finally Zoya and her brother-in-law meet up and he tells her not to run away from the issue but to sort it out with her sister. Raziya tells Humeirah’s dad to be careful with Ayaan as he is a prospective match for Humeirah and that it was a small mistake on Ayaan’s part. And Humeirah’s dad tells about how how small mistakes lead to big stories and how Shireen fell for a married Rashid and how Rashid left Dilshad for Shireen and all the luxuries he was offered along but he is not fulfilling his side of the deal and that Dilshad, Rashid connect should not happen and Raziya says she will talk to Shireen about this. Precap: Dilshad asking Asad to get married and he says he is ready for it and she is like but not ready for love and he says those who are accustomed to, silence love to live alone. Category:Episodes